Mario Party 634
Mario Party 634 is a '''very awful '''shame by Nintendon't, Well, duh! It's worth nothing because Nintendo ran out of ideas so they had to do copyright theft on many occasions, so all the mini-games and boards are now stupid. We'd like to say that it was the last game in the Mario Party series, but there are probably another 14,000 shames already on unmario.wikia, and still, some of them are awful. Characters *Mario — Mario Numbskulls *New Mario — Mario Numbskulls *Luigi — Green n00bs *Yoshi — Green n00bs *DK — Mushroom Idiots *Para-Hoopa — Mushroom Idiots *Wario — Garlic Idiots *Waluigi — Garlic Idiots *Peach — Sissies *Toadsworth — Sissies *Bowser — Dumb Turtles *Bowser Jr. — Dumb Turtles *Madagascar Penguins— Horrible Maze *Shrek— Horrible Maze *Toad — Crappy Shrooms *Toadette — Crappy Shrooms *Phineas and Ferb — Forever Summers *Garfield — Forever Summers *Evil Guy — The Only Awesome Ones *Squadala Man — The Only Awesome Ones *Shaymin — Rivballs *Sonic — Rivballs *Daisy — Mini Goes *Pickle — Mini Goes *Koopa Troopa-Secret Koops *Para-Troopa-Secret Koops *Pinkie Pie -- Meme Team *Angry German Kid -- Meme Team *Teenage Turtle Mutant NInjas - Grim Ninjas *Grim, Billy and Mandy - Grim Ninjas *Dudley Puppy—TUFF sappies *Kitty Katswell—TUFF sappies *King Julian - Spoilt Brats *Maurice - Spoilt Brats *Mort - Annoying Potties *Marlene - Annoying Potties *Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria - Circus Idiots *Gia, Vitaly and Stefano - Circus Idiots *SpongeBob SquarePants - Lazy Dummies *Patrick Star - Lazy Dummies *Mason and Phil - Twin Stupids *Fanboy and Chum Cum - Twin Stupids *Sheen and Dr. Nesmith - Tubby Sickies *The Furious 5 - Tubby Sickies *Sid, Diego and Manny - Idiotic Animals *Timon, Pumbaa, Terk and Tantor - Idiotic Animals *Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo - Terrible smellies *The Great Mighty Poo - Terrible smellies *Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky - Guardian Under Agies *Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and Sandman - Guardian Under Agies *I.M. Meen - The Mean Gams *Ganon - The Mean Gams *Link and Zelda - Mad Captives *King of Hyrule - Mad Captives *Mario Head - Naughty Nitpips *Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) - Naughty Nitpips *Gaston - Burning Hells *Judge Claude Frollo - Burning Hells *M. Bison - Street Disagreement *Guile - Street Disagreement *Panty - Anime Fools *Madotsuki - Anime Fools *Billy Mays - Terminator Gladiators *Hitler - Terminator Gladiators *Snake - Gastrous Vommies *Otacon - Gastrous Vommies *Dr. Robonotic - BOOMS *Leonidas - BOOMS *Tommy Wiseau - Puddingheads *AVGN - Puddingheads *Nostaligia Critic - Playbogs *IRate Gamer - Playbogs *Haruhi - Mum boss *Mama Luigi - Mum boss *Yomika - Pipsquaks *Jaime Mussan - Pipsquaks *New Hercules - Missus *Zoolander - Missus *Don Ramon - Cowards *Toon Wily - Cowards *Scanty - Silly Billies *Kneesocks - Silly Billies *Thomas the Tank Engine - Gay Trains *The Fat Controller - Gay Trains *Dr. Applecheek - Terrible Jungle *Gnorris - Terrible Jungle *Gumby - Idiot Book Travelers *Pokey - Idiot Book Travelers *Heihachi Mishima - Jealous Game Saboteurs *Yoshimitsu - Jealous Game Saboteurs *Jin Kazama - Scary Outsiders *Hworang - Scary Outsiders *Ling Xiaoyu - Silly Old Bats *Panda - Silly Old Bats *Chun Li - Wicked General Army Officers *Cammy - Wicked General Army Officers *Ryu - Untrained fighters *Ken - Untrained fighters *Asuka - Unusual Rivals *Lilli - Unusual Rivals *Christie Monteiro - Les Miserables *Eddy Gordo and Tiger - Les Miserables *Kuma - JUNGLE DISASTER *Roger Jr. , Gon (Tekken 3) and Alex (Tekken 2) - JUNGLE DISATER *Alisa - Silly Robotic Fighters *Lars - Silly Robotic Fighters *Jack X - Cheeky Ifficers of the Loo *Lei Wulong - Cheeky Ifficers of the Loo *Marshall Law - Stupid Idiot Fighters *Paul Phoenix - Stupid Idiot Fightes *Kazuya - Ninja Assassins *Nina Williams and Anna Williams - Ninja Assassins *Bob (tekken) - Texan Brats *Julia Chang - Texan Brats *Raven - Mystical Nightmares *Astaroth - Mystical Nightmares *Craig Marduk - Wrestling Failures *King - Wrestling Failures *Steve Fox - Boxer Idiots *Armor King - Boxer Idiots *Toro - Naughty Cats *Kuro - Naughty Cats *Juri - Bad luck officers *Juni - Bad luck officers *Rufus - Big Fatties *Zangief - Big Fatties *Bryan Fury - Nasty Team *Abel - Nasty Team *Vega - Horrid Unmasked fighter and boxer *Balrog - Horrid Unmasked fighter and boxer *Dhalsim - Asian Abnormals *Sagat - Asian Abnormals *Rolento - Crazy Gunners *Ibuki - Crazy Gunners *Guy - Wimpy Prisoners *Cody - Wimpy Prisoners *Sakura - Cross Continental Loonatics *Blanka - Cross Continental Loonatics *Poison - Ignorant Bigheads *Hugo - Ignorant Bigheads *Akuma - No Match Idiots *Pacman - No Match Idiots *Elena (Street Fighter) - Flat Surfaces *Dudley (Street Fighter) - Flat Surfaces *Megaman - Unhuman weirdos *Ogre - Unhuman weirdos *Cole (InFamous) - Krakenfarts *Kos-Mos - Krakenfarts *Packer - The Softers *King Slime - The Softers *Devil Kazuya - HORRIBLES *Charade - HORRORIBLES *Felicia - Childish Barts *MOMO - Childish Barts *Karin - Wooden Robotboys and a stupid girl *Mokujin and Tetsujin - Wodden robotboys and a stupid girl *Morrigan - Big bad bats *Prototype Jack - Big Bad Bats *Q-Bee - Bees n Gladiators *Black Valkerie, Lillith and Valkerie - Bees n Gladiators *Heishiro Misturugi - Ninja Nimcompoops *Taki - Ninja Nimcompoops *Roll Caskett - Nonsense girls *Shion Uzuki - Nonsense girls *Rose - Evil Roses *Evil Ryu - Evil Roses *Tron Bonne - Robo Fools *ServBot - Robo Fools *Iago - Foolish Birds *Zazu - Foolish Birds *Mew - Rare Flyings Things *Celebi - Rare Flyings Things *Jirachi - Candy & Macaron Addicteds *Victini - Candy & Macaron Addicteds *Justin Beiber - Singing Sickos *One Direction (Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson) - Singing Sickos *Fred Figglehorn - Annoying Retards *Annoying Orange - Annoying Retards *Konata Izumi - Unlucky Squids *Ika Musume - Unlucky Squids *Awesome Face - The Faces of Evil *Troll Face - The Faces of Evil *Homer Simpson - Fat Dads *Peter Griffin - Fat Dads *Kirby - Sissy Boys *Bellossom - Sissy Boys *Rex, Dweeb, Woog and Elsa - Dinosaur Chaos *Lizardman (Aeon Calcos) - Dinosaur Chaos *Maid Zukin - Confusifying Girls *Devil Zukin - Confusifying Girls *Jinx - Wicked Witches *Raven - Wicked Witches *Cherie - Horror Magic *Salas and Howie - Horror Magic *Kitana and Mileena - Mystery Assassins *Jade and Tanya - Mystery Assassins *Cyberfairy -Evil Gunners *Gretel MK2 -Evil Gunners *Ruby Heart - Deathly Pirates *Bishamon - Deathly Pirates *Mei-Ling - Dimwitted Gals *Hsien-Ko - Dimwitted Gals *Jon Talbain -Scary Fairytales *Baby Bonnie Hood -Scary Fairytales *Cyan Garamonde - Disgusting Prostitutes *Terra Branford - Disgusting Prostitutes *Celes - Stupid Captains *Locke - Stupid Captains Boards *Bowser's Right Eye *Peach's Closet/Jelly Bean Box (You don't expect all Princesses to be in shape,do you?) *Some 70's disco dancing place *Daisy's Lollipop, Ice Cream, Cupcake, Chocolate, Cookie, Cotton Candy and Cake Box (Ah, So You Want Princess Peach and Daisy to be very fat) *Bowser's Left Eye *McDonald's Playplace! (OH,THE HORROR!!! YOU'RE LOSING WEIGHT!!!) *Waluigi's Stomach (it is a very short game) *Bowser Jr.'s Crib (Filled with all the Chain Chomps and Bob-ombs a growing young tyrant should need!) *Mario Head World *I.M. Meen's Labyrinth *Link's Palace *Map (It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!) *Bowser's Yucky Nose *Birdo's Nose (Do you like giant boogers?) *Baby Rapper Mario's Crib (Not what you may think it to be.) *The Mushroom Kingdom *Bowser's Castle *Poo World *Pee Pee Island *Vomit Land *Wario's Butt *Teletubby Land *Wonderland *The Underworld *Hell *Heaven *Bowser's Little Kiddy Choo Choo Train (Bowser won't fit, he'll break it) *Bowser's Tubby Bed *Back at Mario's House *Thomas' O Face *Coin World *The Land of Oz *The Secret Money Pit *The Twin Towers *The Moon *King Harkinian's Banquet *Krusty Burger *Mobius *Da Prehistoric Island *Sacred Mt Fuji the Lava bed (this board and the next 7 were copied from Soulcalibur 3 without Namco's permission.) *Pirate Raid *Clock Tower *Egyptian Temple *Lotus Garden *The Grand Labyrinth *Indian Port *The Lakeside Colosseum * Celebration Avenue (from Pacman Party... Namco are getting fed up of the copyright theft from Nintendon't) Da Bosses *Bowser's Yucky Eye *WaPeech *Rappiego *WaDaisy *Bowser's Yucky Eye Agian! *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Suicide Waluigi *The Baby Botherer (Da baby son of the botherers in body shock) *Evil Mario Head *Booker the evil book *Ugly Ganon (Who Turned Evil completely by accident) *Map *Germy Snotter *Gemma Snotter *Baby Bowser *DA DRAGON *Evil Koopa Bonkonzo *Mr. Pooja the Evil diarrohea *Pipi the evil pee pee fountain *Vometra the evil vomit *Constipated Wario (Who is trying to poop) *The Teletubbies *The Queen of Hearts *Hades da lord of da dead *Devil Andros *Carface the evil bulldog *Bowser (Who is stuck on the Little Kiddy Train) *Bowser (Who is stuck in the Teletubby Bed) *King Jaronded the evil *KeeperOfPorridge *Bob the Builder *The Evil Wicked Witch Queen Azraele *Sa'luk and his forty thieves (Before you defeat him the songs welcome to the forty thieves and are you in or out from aladdin king of thieves appear) *Osama Bin Laden (In an Airplane) *The Cheese Monster *King Harkinian's Evil Twin Brother *Homer (Corrupted by that Blob from Treehouse of Horror XVII) *The Supreme High Robotnik *Sharptooth *Red Willo the Wisp *Captain Hook, Smee and his pirates *Clolok the evil clock *Rameses II and his Henchmen Hotep and Huy *The Evil Skunk *Blue Willo the Wisp *Tzekel-Kan *Colossus the giant big dancing statue with his Olympus Punisher sword and shield * Bearserk (who else? Nintendon't was just a bunch of uncreative men who copied the real boss of celebration avenue) Da Minigames The List of minigames (they're from Trapped! of CBBC because Nintendon't couldn't create their own, and the games were taken without permission, so CBBC are hunting them down at the moment.) go on Wikipedia on CBBC Trapped an you'll find instructions how to play, but they put some of the minigames in the 4 player games, others in the 3 VS 1 games and the rest in the 2 vs 2 games, and little did they know that none of the combinations made sense, reflecting Mario Party 634's status as a horrible shame. *Black Widow (4 players) *Toxic Treats (3 vs 1) *Wall of Sorrow (3 vs 1) *Goblet Of Ice (4 players) *Body Shock (3 vs 1) *Poisoned Harvest (2 vs 2) *Giant Appetite (3 vs 1) *Feed Me Lies (4 players) *Freaky Factory (3-1 players) *Deadly Medley (2 vs 2) *Septic Sewers (3 vs 1) *Spooked! (2 vs 2) *Fairy Trails (2 vs 2) *Beware the Crowman! (2 vs 2) *Snake Attack (2 vs 2, as one member of one team will put his or her hand in the hole without getting bitten by the snake) *Witch's Brew (2 vs 2) *Exploding Toad in the Hole (2 vs 2) *Horror Heads (4 players) *Green Fingers (3 vs 1) *Two Faced Liar (3 vs 1) *Wicked Wardrobes (3 vs 1) *Poison Banquet (4 players) *Sleep Creepers (3 vs 1) *Extraction (4 players) *One Eyed Watcher (4 players) *Camp Fear (3 vs 1) *Forbidden Chambers (4 players)